


Explanations

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [32]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy sit down with the Chalamet family and give them some answers.





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys - Timmy's family find out about Baby Hammer. I apologise for not getting this part up sooner but I've been out this morning and am uploading this as soon as possible.

Timmy suddenly felt very, very scared. Of all the ways for his family to find out about him and Armie, this was probably the worst one. Accidentally.

“Right, time for us to all go ad sit down in the living room and discuss some things, I believe.” Nicole stated, calmly. Marc was glaring at Armie in a way that made him uncomfortable. He stood by the door until Armie and Timmy had gotten up and left the bedroom, ensuring he was the last one to sit down.

“Begin.” Marc instructed.

“Well, it all-” Timmy began.

“Not you.” Marc interrupted, turning to glare at Armie.

“This began in Crema, I guess. It was a very immersive experience and we ended up falling for each other.” Armie summarised. “Crema was very intense, doing a film that was so sensual and immersive. There was an attraction between Timmy and I from the moment we met. It was obvious to everyone but us.”

“And why are we only hearing about this now?” Marc demanded, feeling very protective of his son who’d kept this to himself for 18 months.

“Because we wanted to keep it to ourselves. Besides, there is still my wife and kids to think about.” Armie tried to explain.

“Does Timmy not matter in all of this?” Pauline questioned.

“It was my idea!” Timmy shouted, needing to disperse the tension before it caused any issues with the baby because of his stress levels.

“Why would you subject yourself to having to hide how you feel? That isn’t fair on you!” Nicole claimed.

"’t's not just been about me though. Liz has been kind enough to accept me being in a relationship with Armie despite him being committed to her and their children. She has welcomed me into the family. Harper and Ford are little angels and I adore them.” Timmy ranted.

“And they adore you.” Armie smiled, taking Timmy’s hand in his.

“I know you worry about me but I’m an adult and can make my own decisions. I want to be with Armie and since I can, I’m going to be. Armie and Liz have an open relationship, so when he started sleeping with me, there were no issues. 2 weeks after we’d started filming, Liz came to visit. She could immediately tell that Armie’s feelings ran deeper than they were supposed to. After speaking to him, Liz came to me, saying that she’d read the book and glanced over the script, so she understood why these things were happening. The next day, Armie invited me to dinner with him, Liz and Harper, who’d also made the journey. After Harper was in bed, the three of us sat down together. It was a lovely night, laughing and joking. Liz stated that she knew Armie and I had fallen for each other. I thought she was going to be really mad at me, but she wasn’t. Liz was happy that Armie was happy. She’d loved spending time with us both, getting to know me. She could sense that Armie didn’t want to leave me after we’d finished filming so she asked if I wanted to ‘join’ their relationship and date Armie. I accepted. Besides, I’m pregnant.” Timmy admitted.

“That’s a lot to take in.” Nicole commented.

“What?” Marc exclaimed, looking absolutely furious. “First, Timmy has to hide who he is and can’t publicly acknowledge his love for you and now he’s going to have a baby on his own?”

“Who said anything about me being alone, dad? Armie is going to be there. Liz is excited, Harper and Ford want this sibling. And I’m moving to LA. I know things are a bit sudden but this wasn’t planned and we’re doing what we have to. Although, we have been together for nearly 2 years.” Timmy explained.

“We worry about you. And you’re going to be so far away. I’m hurt that you didn’t trust us enough to tell us, Timmy. We would have been there for you. We would have listened to what you needed to tell us and then kept it to ourselves. Don’t you trust us?” Nicole frowned. Timmy moved from Armie’s side and went to sit with his mom, allowing her to pull him into her arms.

“How can we trust that you will actually be there for Timmy?” Pauline asked, feeling very concerned for her little brother.

“I love him. I know you probably find it very difficult to believe me but I promise I will prove it to you.” Armie informed them.

“Okay, enough of this. Tell us about the baby!” Nicole requested. “I’m so excited that I’m going to have a grandchild.”

“There’s not much to tell. I’m pregnant. That’s why I was so ill over Christmas, it’s why I chose to go to the Cayman Islands, to surprise Armie with the news. Baby Hammer is going to be so loved.” Timmy smiled.

“Baby Hammer? Why not Baby Chalamet-Hammer?” Pauline asked.

“Because I don’t want our baby to be treated any differently to Harper and Ford. It’s our choice.” Timmy replied.

“If Timmy had wanted Baby Chalamet-Hammer then that’s who we’d be having.” Armie added.

“Are you showing yet? When are you due? When’s the next appointment?” Nicole quizzed, wanting to know everything.

“I’m due in September. The next appointment is towards the end of this month. And I’m showing a little, you can feel the bump but not see it.” Timmy answered, lifting his shirt slightly so his family could see. Not that there was a lot to see. Nicole placed her hands on the bump and gave her son an adoring look. Armie beamed at him the whole time.

“I believe you.” Nicole told Armie.

“Believe what?”

“That you love my son. The way that you look at him, I can clearly see it on your face. Honestly, I’m not happy about you keeping this relationship a secret but evidently, you are both adults and I can’t stop you being together – not that I would do that as Timmy is an adult, he can make his own decisions. As long as you continue to make Timmy happy and care for him and my grandchild, then I’m okay with it.” Nicole expanded.

“Hurt Timmy and nothing will protect you.” Pauline threatened.

“If I hurt Timmy then I give you my permission to hurt me in any way you deem fit.” Armie stated, seriously.

“I’m glad you agree. As long as you do right by Timmy and this baby then we have no problems.” Marc added, holding his hand out to shake Armie’s.


End file.
